superskyefandomcom-20200213-history
Zyclon
Zyclon is a powerful and highly intelligent robot who heads the evil intergalactic crime syndicate Megacorp. He was developed by James Dyclon and his son Maximilian. He contains the soul of James Dyclon, giving him the ability to speak and reason. Characteristics Physical Appearance Zyclon is large and built out of a superstrong metall alloy that is described by the SRF Commander as being able to take several tank shells without so much as denting. Unlike most of the Mrgacorp-produced robots and androids, which are brightly colored, Zyclon is colored entirely shades of grey, white, and black. His only color is his single eye, which glows red. Zyclon's main body is round in shape. He has two antennae that are capable of picking up signals, such as sound waves and light, from the outside world and translating it into information that he can process. He has arms and legs, which, like a Roboxx's, are stunted. He has only one eye which he uses to see. It is notable that he slightly resembles the robot Atlas from the game Portal 2. However, unlike Atlas, Zyclon's limbs are much shorter. Functionality Zyclon's body is controlled by a main computer located in Megacorp's base of operations on Nalfaria. This computer controls every function that Zyclon's body does. It also possesses a sort of black box that stores a backup all of Zyclon's memory and data. For this reason, destroying Zyclon would not truly eliminate him; rather, one must eliminate the computer. Abilities Zyclon is a robot built for combat. His arms and legs are capable of delivering powerful punches and kicks that could send a mm ordinary person flying backward ten feet. A single diode on his head can emit a deadly red laser to decimate foes. He can also generate waves of electricity to shock and stun foes. Since the soul of James Dyclon is present in his body, Zyclon can reason and think like a person. History James Dyclon, an inventor from the planet Techneta, created Zyclon with the help of his son Maximilian. Zyclon was the most powerful combat robot that Megacorp had ever created. When Dyclon died, his son put his soul into Zyclon to preserve him. The operation succeeded, and Dyclon gained complete control over Zyclon's body. After this, he decided to begin a massive conquest to gain power over the entire galaxy. He left Techneta, along with his army of robots, and began to conquer many planets. When he came to Catholia, he established his main base on the barren, desolate planet Nalfaria. There, he commanded his Megacorp forces to attack and destroy the system. Eventually, Zyclon confronted Skye by himself. Skye prevailed and Zyclon's body was destroyed, forcing Megacorp to give in and leave Catholia. Trivia Since Zyclon's computer was never destroyed, only his body, Zyclon is technically still alive. This may be proved by an image at the game's very end that shows the destroyed husk of Zyclon's body among the ruins of the Nalfaria base, accompanied by the words "The End?" One of the main villains in the Second Reality Project series, a series of Super Mario World romhacks by the team FPI, was a large one-eyed Boo named Zycloboo. Due to the fact that many allusions and references to SuperSkye appear in the series, Zycloboo may be a nod to Zyclon.